


要实践的

by LUCKYLUOYI



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUCKYLUOYI/pseuds/LUCKYLUOYI
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	要实践的

两人刚下了台，Jensen就有些神色怪异，但是Jared说不出来有哪里不对……  
一直到终于结束了所有的工作，两人回到酒店。  
“嘿，我觉得你从刚才的活动结束就有一些怪怪的，别告诉我这是我想多了！因为平时你的话了没有这么少。”  
Jared看着一句话也没有说的Jensen，忍不住有些发脾气，因为他不知道自己是哪里惹到他了，让他可以这么久和自己一句话也没有说，而且一直用一种很奇怪的眼神看着自己。  
“我觉得我们需要谈谈!”  
Jared堵住Jensen的去路，眼神里全是认真，还有一些对Jensen态度的不满意。  
“Come!Dude,just give me five minutes,ok?”  
Jensen叹了一口气，语气中全是无奈。  
“OK!”  
Jared耸耸肩，他倒是要看看Jensen要做什么。  
等着Jared让开了路，Jensen拿着一个大袋子就往卧室的方向走。  
说实话，Jared并不记得他们出发的时候Jensen有带这么个袋子出门，而且这一路上他们也没有收什么粉丝的礼物，所以Jared此刻除了对Jensen的行为感到好奇之外，对这个突然出现的袋子里的东西更是好奇了。  
俗话说得好，好奇害死猫。  
Jared在第二天想起来自己曾经有那么一次可以逃跑的机会的时候，简直肠子都悔青了。  
“Wow!”  
不是Jared故意要发出声音，而是Jensen正在摆弄的东西真的吓到他了。  
在床上全是皮带，而且是各种款式颜色都有，除了Jensen已经布置好的以外，还没有拆封的都还有大概七八条的样子。  
“你……你到哪里弄？不是！你干嘛弄这么多这些东西？”  
Jared走到Jensen的面前，指着那些还没有拆封的皮带，脸上带着一些红色。  
“Well,你知道的，我一直都是行动派的，你在活动上都这么暗示我了，我怎么可以让你失望呢？  
我一下活动就让人买了，哦！对了，为了不让人怀疑，我还送了好多出去，毕竟一下子买这么多皮带，没有个正当的理由还真是说不过去。”  
Jensen一边继续拆封着手里的皮带，一边说得很是认真。  
“我……我哪里向你暗示什么了！明明就是你自己想多了，那不过是流程的需要而已！”  
Jared觉得这项“罪名”简直是莫名其妙的，所以觉得自己需要解释清楚。  
“嗯？”  
Jensen停下手里的动作，一脸呆滞，但是很快恢复了过来:“不重要了，你要知道我可是忍耐了一天了，而且……你懂的，这想都想了怎么可能不实践呢？不然看这些东西多浪费啊……”  
“可是……我……”  
看着Jared没有直接拒绝自己，只是有些犹豫，Jensen就知道这事儿估计有戏。  
“我保证不会玩得太过分的！”  
似乎是为了证明自己说话的真实性，Jensen甚至放下了手中的东西，认认真真做着发“4”的手势。  
“我们明天上午好像没有行程……对吧？”  
“啊？哦哦哦！对！没有没有！”  
“那……我先去洗澡……”  
“Yes!”  
看着Jared进浴室了，Jensen赶紧就把剩下的几条没有拆封的皮带也打开，做着还没有做完的准备工作。  
“啧，是不是不应该答应Jensen的？一会儿肯定会被玩死……”  
话虽然是这么说的，但是Jared还是挤出一些沐浴露，将手放到那个柔软的地方，乖乖给自己做着扩张。  
“嗯……”  
Jared的手指虽然长，但是没有Jensen的那么有力，所以在扩张的过程中Jared总觉得少了点什么。  
“唔……哈……呼……”  
一根……两根……三根……  
Jared不断放松自己，将自己的手指放到一会儿会被 Jensen折腾得不像话的后穴。  
“嗯……Jensen……”  
想象着一会儿会发生的事情，Jared越来越兴奋，连带着在后穴抽插的手指也加快了速度。  
“Oh,no,Jensen会生气的……嗯……”  
就在Jared快把自己弄到高潮的时候，想到某个控制狂Jensen不得不停下来，他可不想因为这一时的快乐让自己接下来不好受。  
“呼！”  
Jared穿上睡袍，深呼吸了一下才走出浴室。  
“God! 你到底买了多少皮带？”  
才出来，Jared就看到床上大概有五六条颜色各异的，再加上床的四个角，已经有几条固定好了的，加上……  
“乖孩子，come here.”  
Jensen听见Jared出来的声音，转身坐在床边，然后对Jared放低了声调说着。  
Jared耸了耸肩，自觉的走到Jensen面前:“和你说过很多次了，不要这么和我说话，听得全身都是鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“呵呵，可是每次我这么说话Jar你就会乖乖听话，不是吗？”  
“我……唔……嗯……”  
Jared还想反驳他一下，但是下一秒就被Jensen拉到他的腿上坐下，然后整个人被吻得晕乎乎的的。  
Jensen的手顺着Jared的腰一直往下，将Jared的浴袍缓缓往上拉，直到Jensen直接能够触碰到Jared的肌肤。  
“Jen……Jensen……唔……不要一直捏那里……”  
Jensen将脸埋在Jared的颈窝，然后低声说:“可是你喜欢这个……不是吗？”  
没有听Jared的意见，Jensen继续蹂躏着Jared的臀瓣。  
“good boy,就知道你已经给自己扩张过了，然后……让我检查一下你有没有做过度……”  
说着Jensen把手转移到Jared从开始就已经硬得不像话的阴茎。  
“没有……我……唔……有停下来……没有……啊……那里……”  
刚才在浴室自己扩张的时候，Jared的阴茎就已经很敏感了，现在Jensen还这样恶劣的玩，所以没有几下Jared就直接射到了Jensen的手里。  
“真是乖孩子，看来没有自己悄悄的玩。”  
Jensen一边说着，一边将全是精液的手放到了Jared的嘴边。  
Jared因为刚刚射精，所以脸红红的，也不想动。  
但是看着Jensen伸过来的手，就知道他希望自己做什么，所以乖乖张开嘴伸出舌头，一点点将Jensen的手舔干净。  
“God,Jar你永远不会知道每次我看到你这么听话的张开嘴的时候我有多么想直接操你。”  
“说得像你平时没有想一样。”  
尽管Jared说得很小声，但是Jensen还是听清楚了。  
“对，你说得没错，我有时候都在想你出门的时候不用穿内裤，这样我想操你的时候就直接把你按在墙上或者是沙发上直接把你操出水来。”  
Jensen一边说，一边用一只手按压着Jared的后穴，而另一只则揉搓着Jared的乳头。  
“嗯……别……不要在……在墙上……”  
“那Jar不想在墙上被操，就要更加听话才行。”  
“嗯嗯，我……我会听话。”  
Jared被Jensen玩得已经快分不清左右了，所以回答也是糊里糊涂的。  
得到想要的答案，Jensen吻了一下Jared的脸颊，然后让他平躺在床上，然后开始用固定在床四周的皮带拉扯固定Jared的四肢。  
“Jensen？你……我们一定要这样玩吗？”  
Jared眼见着自己的双手被固定住，而Jensen正要动自己的双腿，自己即将失去所有的行动能力，这样的认识让Jared突然有了一丝求生欲。  
“听话，你答应我的，不能反悔哦。”  
“唔……可是……”  
Jared被Jensen突然的吻又弄得晕乎乎的，就连之后自己的双腿被折叠起来且固定好了都不清楚怎么弄的。  
“Jensen，可以换一个姿势吗……”  
Jared说得有些犹豫，因为他知道Jensen同意的几率几乎为零，但是这样的姿势他是真的接受不了。  
“No, Jared你都不知道你这样有多诱人，尤其是这里……”  
“嗯……”  
Jensen将食指伸进了Jared因为害羞所以不断收缩的后穴，然后还缓慢的画着圈。  
“你知道吗，它好像再说它饿了，你说……它想吃什么？”  
“我……嗯……不知……啊……不知道……啊！”  
Jensen啪的一下在Jared白皙的臀瓣上打了一巴掌，力度不轻不重，却是让被打的那一块明显红了。  
“怎么能不知道呢？看来Jared是个坏孩子了，坏孩子都是要被惩罚的。”  
说着，Jensen起身，离开了Jared的视线范围。  
“什么？Jensen!你去哪？”  
“嘘！我就是去拿点东西……”  
Jensen一边说，一边拿着一个眼罩给Jared戴上。  
“Jensen……我知道错了，把这个拿掉好不好？”  
本来被这样双腿大张的绑着就已经很没有安全感了，现在连视觉都被剥夺了，Jared觉得这样的情况很不友好。  
但是服软的求饶并没有得到任何的回应，Jared能够听到的就是身旁的人一直在摆弄着些什么。  
“啊……什么？好冰啊……嗯……”  
“Fuck, 我忘记捂热了，对不起。”  
Jensen看着已经倒了许多且已经弄进后穴的润滑液，一时没了动作。  
“算了，没事……嗯……可以了，我适应下来了……Jensen继续吧……”  
“God, 我真的爱死你了！”  
Jensen俯下身给了Jared一个吻，舌头不断在Jared口腔中掠夺，让Jared都有些不清楚这是不是另一个变相的惩罚。  
“你……嗯……塞的什么……啊……到里面？”  
Jared躲开Jensen的唇，用断断续续的声音询问着。  
“相信我，宝贝，你会喜欢的。”  
“啊……啊啊……太……太快了……不可以……嗯嗯……会……会坏掉的……”  
Jensen说完了就突然按了开关，而且直接开到了最大的档位，然后到一边看着Jared被玩具干得口水都沿着嘴角流出来的景象。  
“Oh, 这可不行，Jar你可不能再射了。”  
就在Jensen看着Jared快再一次玩得射精的时候，一下子握住了他的阴茎，然后拿了一条比较细的皮带把它缠绕起来。  
“Jensen……不要……嗯……想射，让我射……”  
Jensen看着Jared，虽然没有看到他的眼睛，但是光凭想象都知道Jared现在的眼睛一定是红红的。  
Jensen稳住Jared不断呻吟的嘴，然后又亲吻着Jared的脖颈低声说着:“乖，不能再射了，不然一会儿你会很累的。”  
“嘘！Jar你刚才可是没有得到我允许就射了哦，所以是要被惩罚的对吗？”  
“可是……嗯……刚才……啊嗯……”  
“对吗？”  
Jensen放低声音，诱导着Jared的话语。  
“嗯，做……做错了……嗯……要……要惩罚的。”  
“很好，那看在Jar认真承认自己错误的份上，我们就打10下就好了，记得报数哦……”  
说着，Jensen在Jared的脸颊上吻了一下，然后离开了Jared的身边。  
报数？什么报数？  
Jared现在的思维根本是混乱的，所以他对于Jensen说的报数根本不明白是什么意思。  
“Je……啊！”  
Jared刚想开口问，被拉的大开的大腿根部就被不轻不重的打了一下。  
“Jar没报数的不算哦。”Jensen好心的提醒。  
“嗯！啊！一……”  
“啊!二……轻……点……”  
……  
Jared知道Jensen的小游戏一旦开始就不会停下来，所以与其争辩，还不如顺从。  
至少，在他按要求数到十的时候Jensen是真的停下来了的。  
“哇偶，宝贝，你的屁股现在看起来比平常更好看了。”  
“别……嗯……别盯着看……”  
Jared觉得自己这样子真的太羞涩了，他不用看都知道自己的屁股现在一定被打红了，再加上后穴里还含着东西，指不定又有多色情呢。  
“宝贝，我觉得你下面的小嘴现在应该想吃别的更大更热的东西了对不对？”  
Jensen不得不承认，光是看着Jared这样完全由着自己摆布，他的阴茎都已经快硬得爆炸了，但是为了让Jared说出他平时怎么都不会说出的话，Jensen还是决定忍一忍。  
“可……可以了，进来……”  
Jared是终于听到Jensen愿意放弃游戏，进入正题。  
“Jar你还没有说你想吃什么呢？”  
Jensen一边询问，一边把Jared后穴里的小玩具抽出来，然后换上自己的阴茎在穴口摩擦着。  
没有了玩具的折磨，除了后穴空虚得难受之外，Jared还是找回来一些理智，自然也就知道Jensen想让自己怎么说。  
“下面的嘴想吃Jensen的老二，好饿～”  
Jared不光按Jensen的话说了，还有意无意的用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，后穴更是不断收缩着，让Jensen看得直接爆炸了。  
“靠！骚货！”  
都被这样诱惑了，这样是再可以忍着，Jensen都要怀疑自己是不是性无能了。  
“啊！嗯……好棒……啊……用力……”  
“嗯！说实话，Jar你今天真的辣透了！”  
“嗯……嗯啊……Jensen，解开……嗯……要……要抱着……”  
“God!”  
没有人会在这个时候拒绝这样的要求的，Jensen把绑着Jared双手的皮带一松开，Jared就立刻抱住了Jensen。  
“Jar你知道你现在是……嗯……什么样子吗？你的腿被强迫着打开，但是你却抱着我，让我操你。  
你说是不是就好像你被人强奸了，然后被操爽了，然后还求着强奸犯操你，呃，呼！”  
“别……嗯……好棒……说……还要……”  
Jared脑海里浮现出Jensen描绘的画面，是又羞又恼，但是又没有办法。  
“停……停下……嗯……想尿尿……嗯啊……”  
没办法，自己的老二被这么一直绑着在射精的边缘，时间久了也就有了尿意。  
“Shit! Jared，你这样子，我想把你操失禁！”  
“不要……嗯……不……不要……不要在床上……”  
Jared本来想表达的意思是不能这么做，然后想说自己快尿出来了，要去厕所。  
但是被Jensen操得说话断断续续的，Jensen直接就理解为不在床上就可以。  
所以赶紧就解开了Jared的束缚，带着Jared往卫生间走，当然……是一边操着一边带着。  
“嗯……眼罩……”  
Jared刚要伸手，就被Jensen制止了。  
“就这样，我帮你扶着。”  
“不……不要这样……出去……我要……嗯……啊啊啊啊……”  
Jensen突然加快了抽插的速度，让Jared猝不及防，快感和尿意让他没有办法站立，所以只能扶着墙面。  
“啊啊啊……太……太快了……嗯……慢点……啊……要……要尿……”  
“呼，快了，Jar和我一起……嗯！”  
Jensen在自己射精的前一秒解开了绑在Jared阴茎上的皮带，然后看见的就是黄色的液体立刻流了出来。  
“呼！啊！太棒了……”  
Jensen扶着Jared的腰，还在Jared后穴里的阴茎小幅度的进出感受着Jared因为失禁而紧缩的小穴。  
“出来！”  
等Jensen回过神，就看见Jared红着眼睛恶狠狠的看着自己。  
不太妙啊……  
“我错了!”  
Jensen立刻退出来，举着双手。  
“你把我操……就算了！你还射在里面！”  
Jared转身看着Jensen，那眼神之恐怖，让Jensen不自觉咽了咽口水。  
“你接下来的一个月就和你的右手一起过吧！”  
“别啊！我错了！真的！我不敢了！”  
Jared才不想理他，想要走，这才发现自己腿是软的。  
“我要洗澡！”  
Jared瞪着Jensen，很不情愿的说着。  
“我！我来，放心，绝对洗的干干净净的！”  
“不要以为这样我就会原谅你！”  
“是是是，我错了，我错了。”  
唉……难过哟……  
Jensen虽然心里为自己之后的苦日子难受，但是还是觉得今天有赚到。  
嘿嘿嘿……


End file.
